


Beauty

by orphan_account



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beauty and the beast AU





	

(( Age gap. Beauty and the beast AU in which _______ was cursed to look like a beast. _____ is nineteen.))  ______'s parents had always told him not to wander off. They'd always said it'd get him in trouble, but he never listened. As they travelled from town to town, city to city through large stretches of countryside, villages and forests, _____ strayed from their group and found himself in all sorts of predicaments. They'd been crossing a thick, dark wood for hours now. It was slow going with the thick plant life and thorns, and the heavy snow only hindered their progress further. Eventually, it got too dark and they stopped in a clearing, lighting a fire and setting up for the night. _____ shared a caravan with his twin brother, which was really a hindrance on himself. Even the bravest man could be intimidated by a dark wood in the middle of the night, surely, yet _____ wanted nothing more than to venture into it without his brother snitching. His parents shared their other caravan, and the two other families they travelled with shared their own. It was a dull, eventless life in which _____ was never left alone. Though when _____ saw his chance, as everyone settled around their fire with dinner in their laps, he took it and crept away, wandering into the forest to be swallowed by the dark. In retrospect, that may not have been the best decision. As he soon found himself unsure of which direction he was coming or going in, the snow was blinding him and the light of his family's fire was long gone. It felt like an eternity of blind walking until he saw some light. ____ scrambled towards it, already ready to settle his caravan for the night and not go wandering at least until he forgot this experience. However, once he got closer, he realised it was not his family at all. But it was certainly something interesting.  A castle in the distance, a single light in a window. There were tall fences and gates around it, but they were simply a challenge, and after gathering his cape into his arms so it wouldn't become snagged, ______ scrambled over the fence and began wandering through the vast gardens surrounding the castle that looked further and further away with every step. The wind and snow stung his cheeks, his hands by now were already numb. His family wouldn't leave without him, so perhaps he could wait things out somewhere until the morning and find them then. It'd be easier. And the castle was so huge, it'd be no trouble to hide there. Considering it looked unoccupied. After he finally reached the castle, _____ began circling it, following the perimeter until he found an empty stable connected to what seemed to be the kitchen. _____ slumped onto some hay so old it held dust and sighed, yawning and pulling his cape over himself. He was really quite small, so it covered his whole body when he curled up. He fell asleep almost straight away, snoring quietly.


End file.
